


Reclaiming

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [31]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm, Polyamory, dom!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, Cecil, and Earl spend some quality time together with their favorite activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming

Cecil had them sitting back to back on their bed, naked and cross-legged. They were tied wrist to wrist, keeping them close together and allowing them to work as supports for each other during the scene. Both were blindfolded, leaving them to sit and squirm a little as they waited for something to happen, unaware of where Cecil would start or with whom. Their cocks were half-hard already from the anticipation, pressed against their stomachs as they slowly became harder as time went on.

It was Carlos who felt something first. Cecil had reached out, cupping his chin in one gloved hand and holding it there. He gasped and tilted his head back, the back of his head lightly bumping against Earl’s as he mewled. A leather clad thumb brushed against his lips and he parted them obediently, waiting. He closed his mouth again when the thumb was pushed into his mouth and he sucked on it, running his tongue over the digit.

“Eager thing…” Cecil whispered, chuckling as he felt the way Carlos was eagerly sucking as hard as he could, letting his tongue play over the covered digit as if it were an actual penis. He looked over at Earl and smiled, reaching out to run a hand through the redhead’s hair, making him gasp and shift in his bonds. “Scoutmasters have more restraint in such matters…don’t they?” he asked.

“Ye-yes,” Earl whispered, licking his lips in anticipation of  _something_  happening. His sharp ears could hear the way Carlos was sucking and he blushed as his mind immediately brought up an image of what it must have looked like. He listened to the sound of Carlos letting out a whine and judging by the way he was suddenly forced to lean back to accommodate the way the scientist leaned forward, Earl supposed that Cecil had removed his thumb from Carlos’ mouth.

“Cecil!” Carlos whined. “Please..!” The pop of a lubricant cap opening made Carlos fall silent once more, gasping as he perked up and tried to wait with a little more patience.

Cecil took his time with the lubricant, smirking to himself as he watched the way Carlos struggled to control himself, shifting ever so slightly in his bonds. He made sure that both of his gloved hands were heavily slick with the substance before setting the bottle down, clearing his throat as he reached out, gripping both of his lovers’ cocks at the base and giving them each a squeeze.

“Gods…”

“Oh God…”

“I am no God,” he purred, his voice low and thick as he addressed the pair, cocking an eyebrow as he held his head up high, slowly dragging his hands up towards the heads of their cocks. “Tell me what I am.”

“Master,” Carlos panted, trying very hard not to thrust his hips forward into his hand.

“Master,” Earl agreed with a small nod of his head.

“Very good!” He started to quicken his pace then as a reward, watching as their cocks became fully erect against his slick palms. He let his thumbs swirl and play over the heads of their penises, teasing the slits and smearing their pre around along with the lubricant already coating the flesh. “You’re both so lovely…do you know this?” he asked.

He smiled when they nodded their heads and he kissed them each on the shoulder, stroking his hands down to cup their testicles, fondling them briefly to make them gasp and lean against each other for support. “You’re both going to make your Master happy, aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Carlos hissed.

“Oh Gods, yes.”

Cecil grasped their erections once again, stroking them at a steadier pace now, focused entirely on bringing them both to orgasm now and nothing else. “Cum for your Master. There is no contest or rush. I want to see my two lovely pets cumming. Understand?”

But neither was even remotely capable of speech by this point. They writhed and gasped as Cecil pumped their hard cocks, Earl eventually losing his fight with his will power and thrusting his hips forward. Carlos was loudly whining, leaning heavily backwards against Earl as his body trembled. It had been such a long time since the three of them had done anything like this together…not since Strexcorp and it was just so…

Earl was the first to cum, crying out feebly as his semen coated his stomach, thighs, and Cecil’s hand. He was still panting for breath when he heard Carlos’ soft cry behind him, knowing that the scientist had just reached his own wonderful orgasm. He shivered when Cecil’s hands were pulled away, catching his breath slowly, a small smile touching his lips when he heard the sound of Cecil pulling down the zipper to his jeans.

After peeling off and dropping his soiled gloves to the floor; Cecil opened the front of his pants to free his own straining erection, pausing a moment to stroke himself before pulling his tight leather pants off completely, leaving himself as naked as Carlos and Earl were. It was only after he had freed himself that he untied one of their hands, leaving them bound together by the other. “Work together to make me cum.”

Blindly Carlos and Earl reached out towards the sound of Cecil’s voice. They felt along smooth skin, blushing at the way Cecil sighed and held still for them as best as he could. Earl’s hand soon found Cecil’s testicles and he started to fondle them, rolling them in the palm of his hand and using his fingers to caress them. Carlos’ hand found Cecil’s erection and he stroked and teased it with expert fingers, cooing softly at the noises Cecil was making.

They worked together wonderfully to bring Cecil to orgasm. Carlos and Earl took turns pleasuring his testicles and his cock, sharing in the experience as best as they could. They both felt a wave of pride and happiness when Cecil reached orgasm, coating both of their hands in his semen. They had worked together to make the man they loved cum. They were such a wonderful pair together.

Once he had caught his breath, Cecil climbed onto the bed and untied their other wrists, laughing as he pulled off their blindfolds before flopping onto his back, gesturing for them to join him. They chose a side and laid down, holding Cecil close between them, nuzzling and kissing him, murmuring soft words of compliments and post-sex praises.

“I missed this,” Cecil confessed.

“We all did,” Carlos agreed.

Earl nodded his head in agreement, nipping Cecil’s shoulder in tender fondness. “Yeah,” he whispered, smiling as Carlos reached over to run a hand through his red hair, “we all missed each other…”

"But not anymore," Cecil quickly added.

"No, never again," he agreed.

Carlos laughed softly, pulling up the blankets to cover the three of them.


End file.
